The Policy of Truth
by SherazadeVader
Summary: What if Luke and Leia knew the whole truth about the trajedy of their parents before ANH? Even though Leia is part of the story, it is a LukeVader story.
1. Chapter 1

The Policy of Truth.

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its characters belong solely to George Lucas. This is a work of fan fiction with no profit ever intended.**

_The song "The Policy of Truth" by Depeche Mode inspired this story…._

Alderaan….

Breha looked worried. "Are you sure you are going to tell her? I think I changed my mind," she said.

"I didn't want to tell here either, but Master Yoda instructed me that it would be best if she learned from us. If she finds out later how would she feel?"

"I guess you are right."

Leia entered the room.

"Hi mother, father, you want to see me?"

"Come here, my dear." Breha waived to her daughter to sit by her.

"What's wrong."?

"Nothing, my dear. Your father and I need to talk."

Leia sat down by her mother.

"You know you are adopted, and…"

"Mother, it doesn't matter. I told you before that I don't really care who my biological parents were."

"Your father still leaves, Leia."

"What?"

"Bail, tell her."

* * *

Tatooine…

Beru and Owen sat by the table.

"Luke!"

"I'm coming!" Luke's shouted from the other side of the house.

"How do you think he will react?" Beru said with concern.

"I don't know, but it is for the best that he knows about the truth about his father, so he can forget about him once for all."

"Owen!"

"It' is true, he was too reckless. It would've been better if he had died."

"Who died?" Luke listened to the end of the conversation.

"Nobody, Luke. We were just talking…well, sit down."

"Is it something I did?" Luke flinched.

"No, Luke. Everything is OK, by the way, you did a nice job fixing that droid."

"Thanks, Uncle Owen."

"Well, aren't you going to tell him?" Beru placed a cup of Juri Juice and Luke's favorite Bantha Burger.

"Thanks, I am hungry. What is it then?"

"It is about your father, Luke."

"What about him?"

"We haven't told you the whole truth about him and we think we should know." Owen stared at the young man. Luke remained silent waiting for the information.

"Your father didn't leave you, Luke. We had to tell you something and we made up that story. It is now the time the set the record straight."

Luke's eyes sparkled. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is he? Why didn't he look for me?"

"He doesn't know you exist, Luke. Your father took another identity after he suffered an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Your father was a Jedi Knight."

"A Jedi…but they are."

"Outlawed. Yes. They are were a nuisance." Owen replied.

"My father is a Jedi?"

"I said he was. He fought another Jedi and he was badly burnt. He had to wear a respirator in order to function. Nobody knows his truth identity."

"A respirator? Is he in a Med Center?"

"No, Luke. You know him."

"How could I know him if he doesn't know I exist, who is he? What is his name now?"

Owen looked at Beru. His show of strength failed at that moment. He couldn't tell him.

Beru was quiet all the time she finally gathered the courage to tell him.

"Luke, your father is Darth Vader."

* * *

3 years later…

Tatooine

Luke sat over a stone looking at the horizon and observing the suns to set. It's been 5 years he learned the truth. His father's identity was a shock to him for he had heard many of so-called atrocities since the Jedi Purges…

_Darth Vader…. the second most powerful being in the galaxy…._

_The monster in a dark mask…_

Owen didn't disclose the identity of the Jedi who had wounded his father; he noticed that his Aunt was uneasy…he would find out sooner or later.

"Luke, I am turning off the power!"

"I will be right there, Uncle Owen!"

Luke studied everything about the Dark Lord…his fearsome powers…to kill people without touching, he also learned about his powers of moving objects through the air….

"_Would I be able to do that?"_

Luke stared at a loose rock.

"Move! come on, move!"

The rock didn't budge.

Luke turned around and walked towards the house…

"_Perhaps my sister can do it." He thought._

The suns had set… Luke entered the house, and the small rock floated in the air for a few seconds and then fell on the ground…

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

The Policy of Truth

Chapter 2

Alderaan….

Princess Leia Organa was trying on a dress. She had a date on her 18th birthday with the young Captain Wedge Antilles.

She played with her hair for a while.

"Your Highness, let me help you," the handmaid approached.

Leia braided her hair but she decided to change.

"Come with me." Leia stepped into her Aunt Sola's room and opened the drawers and found a hairpiece.

"What do you think of this?"

"This is very beautiful, your Highness, I will help you."

"We must hurry, Wedge will be here soon."

A thought came to her mind…

"I wonder if my brother is having a date to his birthday…"

* * *

Tatooine…. 

Luke and Biggs finished running at Beggar's Canyon. It was the farewell lap for Biggs who was living to the Academy. What saddened Luke is that he was going to stay away his best friend on his 18th birthday…

"You be careful, Biggs."

"I hope you could come with me. Can you imagine? We could be flying TIE fighters together!"

Luke thought about his father….He could finally go to a Star Destroyer and meet him…but his Uncle had warned him…

"_He would kill you…he killed younger ones in the Jedi Temple…."_

His Uncle avoided speaking about Anakin but Beru would sometimes tell about how his grandmother spoke so highly of him…

"Your mother believed he was still a good man." Aunt Beru had said… 

"_Really, how do you know?" Luke asked…_

"_I just know…in a way I believe her, but your Uncle is right…you should stay away from him…"_

"Hey Luke! What's going on?" Biggs shook his friends shoulders.

"Umm, nothing. I was just thinking…"

"Some thinking? I was asking you a question and you looked like I wasn't even here."

"Sorry, what was thinking…what was the question?"

"Let's go to Mos Eisley and drink to your health!"

"I don't drink."

"Come on! You are eighteen, now you can drink, come, let's go."

"Hey Biggs, don't I have to be twenty-one?"

"Did you forget? The Hutts changed this when I was eighteen…"

"How could I remember that, Biggs."

Luke followed his friend in the speeder.

Jundland Wastes….

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finished their training…

"Young Skywalker started looking so much like Anakin." Qui-Gon said.

"I am worried about him."

"Why?"

"Owen Lars should never told him the truth about Vader. He doesn't come here often. He became obsessed in learning everything about him. It worries me, Master…"

"It is natural that a son wants to learn about his father. I think Anakin should know about him too."

"No, master! He would kill him!"

"Anakin is only misguided. I believe in the goodness of his heart, once he learns about his children's existence I am sure his darkness will linger."

"He is more machine than man…twisted and evil." Obi-Wan sighed.

"He is the Chosen One, Obi-Wan…remember that." Qui-Gon's specter vanished.

* * *

Alderaan. 

Leia and Wedge went to the Theater to watch a play from Naboo.

Leia was lost on her thoughts…

_"I probably would have been their Princess…since my real mother was from there….Queen Padme Amidala…."_

Dantooine…

Mon Mothma and General Reikkan looked at the information contained in the data disk. The Bothan spies learned of an Imperial weapon that could destroy a whole planet. They sent a spy within the imperial ranks to send a transmission to the Alliance leaders.

"We must contact Senator Organa. She can intercept the transmission and send it to her father." General Reikkan suggested.

"That could be risky, but we have no choice." Mothma replied.

* * *

Alderaan…. 

Wedge took Leia home, she received an important transmission .

"I am sorry, Wedge, I know you understand."

"Don't worry Leia, I do. I got a message too." Wedge holds her arms and kisses her on her forehead, gently.

"Happy birthday."

Leia smiles. "Thank you."

She walked inside her chambers and glanced at R2D2 and Threepio on rest mode.

She reactivated R2D2.

"Let's go, we got work to do."

Threepio also reactivated. "Princess Leia, oh!"

"Come Threepio."

Leia changed into a white gown and changed her hairstyle to a simpler one.

She picked up the comlink. "Get Tantive IV ready."


	3. Chapter 3

The Policy of Truth

Chapter 3

TATOOINE….

"Hey Luke, tomorrow we got to get some power converters at Toschi Station can you come?" Dack asked while Luke tended to the speeder controller.

"Sure, Dack."

"I heard that the Jawa Sandcrawler is in the area." Luke replied. "Uncle Owen wants me to help him to pick up some droids and then I can meet you there."

"Sure, Luke. See you later…"

Luke observed the movement of the pilots heading to Mos Eisley space port…

"One day I will be a pilot…like my father…" 

Luke pushed that thought aside… He learned enough about Darth Vader to make his skin crawl….but then again it was so enticing to learn about the man…

"Forget, Luke…I'd better stop dreaming…" He said out aloud to himself.

* * *

Bail hugged Leia before her departure.

"You must be careful, my dear…once you get a hold of that transmission you must contact General Obi-Wan Kenobi in Tatooine and bring the information that we may get his assistance on how to defeat this…evil…He will be able to help us."

"Tatooine? Is my brother with him?"

"He watches over him. Your brother is cared by Vader's stepbrother, a farmer named Owen Lars.."

"Would I be able to meet my brother too?"

"It is too risky, Leia. I pray that you all can meet one day, but you have an important task at hand."

Bail hugged Leia.

"I love you, father…"

Leia boarded the Tantive IV with a sense of dread…she had a bad feeling about something….

* * *

Luke was cleaning the droids. He tried to scrub R2D2 when suddenly a holo-image came.

"She is pretty…who is she?"

"…Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi…you are my only hope…"

"She seems that she is in trouble, play the whole message…"

Beep…Beep…

"What message? The one you are carrying on your rusty innards!"

"Luke!" Aunt Beru called.

"Threepio, see if you can fix him…"

Luke left the basement.

* * *

Leia rested in a inside a cell when the stormtroppers arrived to take her away.

She walked a little dazzed by the blast stun effect until her adrenaline jolt her system and she became wide awake…

_"My father!"_ Leia's heart jumped _"My father!"_

Vader heard Leia's thoughts… _"She is thinking of Organa…"_

Immediately she forced herself to maintain her strength…

" Darth Vader, only you could be so bold! The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

Vader interrupted her "Don't act so surprised, your highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan...

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!"

* * *

DUNE SEA..

Obi-Wan listened to the recording.

"Who is she?" Luke asks.

"I believe your Uncle already told you about her, didn't he?"

"No. I didn't show this to him."

Obi-Wan walked around the room, looked at the young man staring at the droid.

"She is Leia."

Luke stood up abruptly. "My Sister! She is my Sister!"

"She needs your help."

"But, she is fighting against the Empire….she fights…against…my father…does she know?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "She does. She also knows your father is the cause of destruction and oppression to the galaxy"

"How did my father get hurt? Who did that to him?"

Obi-Wan felt a slight disturbance in the Force…young Luke was sprouting the seeds of darkness from his father…he could feel the boy's anger.

"He fought me."

"You? You've done that to him?" A few objects started to shake.

"Luke! Don't be angry…I will tell you what happened…

* * *

DEVASTADOR…

_"I can't be his daughter…he is so…evil! What do I do?"_

Leia's thoughts were interrupted by the switch of the door. Darth Vader entered

"And now we are going to discuss the location of the rebel bases!"

Leia gasped as she saw a floating droid with a needle attached.

Leia closed her eyes and unwittingly tapped into the Force…

_"How could she be so strong…" _Vader thought as he tried the mind probe… There were strong shields within her mind he could not pierce through….

* * *

DUNE SEA.

"I will take the droids to Alderaan. Come with me."

"No, I have to get to find a way to find my sister."

"I am afraid that your father may have her now."

"Would he kill her?"

Obi-Wan looked down…memories flashing back…

_"Let her go Anakin! Let her go!"_

"Yes, young Luke. He would."

"Then we must hurry." Luke replied.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan walked towards the chest and picked up the light saber.

"A light saber!" Luke picked up the saber and moved around. "I read about this when I was researching about my father. I know what he did…"

Obi-Wan remembered the Jedi purges every single day since it happened.

They hurried out of the house…

* * *

Leia was terrified. Grand Moff Tarkin taunted her with the ultimatum…

"Name the system!" Moff Tarkin shouted.

Leia's heart was beating fast. The Death Star was pointing towards her home planet …

The beautiful and peaceful Alderaan…

"Dantooine…" she sighed. "They are in Dantooine."

"See Lord Vader, she can be reasonable…" Tarkin said. "You may fire when ready!"

"What!" Leia's heart jumped.

"You are far too trusting…but don't worry we will deal with your friends soon enough."

Vader held her by the shoulder. She watched in horror her planet blow to pieces…

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

The Policy of Truth

Chapter 4

Luke was angry. Obi-Wan could feel the young man's fury after he had returned from the Lars Homestead. His Uncle and Aunt were killed….

"There is nothing for me here…I want to go with you to Alderaan and…"

"What is it, Luke?"

"Nothing…"

"If I learn the ways of the Jedi…I am afraid I may become…like my father."

"No, Luke…I will help you…"

Obi-Wan and Luke took the droids to Mos Eisley Space Port….

* * *

Vader was meditating. The Comlink buzzed.

"What is it?"

"Lord Vader, our contact in the Outer Rim had seen two droids fitting the descriptions of the ones missing from Tantive IV in the possession of boy and a man wearing robes, they left in a ship …uh…called…_The Millennium Falcon_…"

"Good work, commander. The Princess had used the droids to pass the plans. We must find that ship."

"Milord, the ship had reached hyperspace before…"

"I don't want excuses, commander. Find that ship and the droids."

Vader cut the call. The anger was boiling his blood.

* * *

Aboard the Millennium Falcon, Luke trained with the lightsaber.

Han Solo, the pilot observed Luke's training and Chewbacca played Sabacc with R2D2.

Han, Leia, Chewbacca and the droids made the run for the Falcon. Luke stopped on his tracks when he saw for the first time, in person the Dark Lord of the Sith….his father.

He was fighting Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled, looked at Vader and Luke and surrendered..

'NOOOOO!" Luke screamed….

Vader felt a great disturbance in the Force….he looked and saw a young boy dressed up as a farmer, holding a blaster.

"Run, Luke, Run!" Obi-Wan's voice echoed within his mind…

_"That is my father! He just killed……." _

"Come on, kid!" Han screamed stopping Luke's train of thought; several shots were flying through the Hangar.

Luke ran but the image of his father wouldn't get out of his mind.

* * *

YAVIN IV…

The Death Star was destroyed….Luke felt guilty…had he just committed patricide?

Luke couldn't sleep for a week…he kept staring at the skies, thinking of what he had done…how many lives he took, including…the one who sired him…

Leia had tried to justify…but it wasn't her who pulled the trigger…How couldn't she answer to his question?

"_What if you had killed him?"_

_Leia had looked down and said nothing._

"Luke!" Leia called.

"What is it?"

"Mon Mothma had called us for a meeting."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. She seemed very worried."

"Let's go, brother."

Leia walked with Luke in a room filled with the Alliance members.

"Attention! Attention!" Mon Mothma spoke. Everyone silenced.

"We have word that…Darth Vader is alive."

Luke eyed Leia…He was actually relieved…

"I didn't kill him! I didn't kill him!" Luke ran out of the room, tears falling…. "Thank the Force! I didn't kill him!"

Han observed Luke running out of the base and started to follow him.

Leia held him by the arm.

"Leave him Han."

"The kid is furious…Vader killed his father, didn't he? I'm sure he wanted him dead."

"Just leave him…he will be all right."

* * *

Luke was relieved. His father's blood wasn't on his hands…

But the blood of millions were….he closed his eyes…and felt the anguish returning…He was known as the Hero of Yavin…he was greeted as a Hero….but in his mind he was a ruthless killer, like his father….

He deserved to be punished for his crimes, didn't he? He looked back, he noticed the Alliance was still gathering….planning another battle…another kill. His father was alive…he didn't want to kill him, he was already a criminal who deserved to be punished for his crimes. Whom better than his father to give him the sentence he deserved?

He entered the X-Wing and reached outer space….

* * *

IMPERIAL BLOCKADE…

Luke approached a Star Destroyer….he knew he would be brought in…there had been warnings amongst the Alliance that the Imperial fleet was ordered to bring prisoners to Lord Vader. He was confident that his craft wouldn't be shot…

He was right…

He felt the noise and the engine dying out…

His X- Wing slowly was taken by the Star Destroyer….Avenger… his heart raced…

He was going to meet…

His father….

* * *

STAR DESTROYER AVENGER…

Vader was meditating when he suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force…

_"What?"_

A frightened commander appeared before him.

"What is it, commander?"

"Lord Vader, we have a word from the Avenger that we've captured a rebel."

" Bring this rebel to me…."

* * *

SURRENDER.

Luke remained sitting in the cockpit when the stormtroppers entered his craft.

"Set your weapons for stun."

"That won't be needed." Luke spoke softly "I am surrendering, I will not put up a fight."

One stormtropper pull him out of the chair while another handcuffed him.

"Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner"

* * *

AVENGER

"Milord….the rebel we captured has arrived.."

Luke couldn't hide his nervousness. He prayed to the Force that he would be have strength and courage to meet his dark father…

"Your mother believed that was still good in him…" 

Aunt Beru's voice echoed within his mind…

His heartbeat was fast…he was sweating...he felt a disturbance….

The door opened and he closed his eyes…all he could hear was the hissing noise of the respirator…

"Leave us!" he ordered the stormtroppers.

He was left alone with the dark lord. Vader felt the boy's Force signature…In his mind, Obi-Wan was planning to start a New Order, but he had failed. His padawan would be dead soon, but not until he got the answers he wanted.

"You are the pilot who destroyed the Death Star." Vader said coldly.

"Yes…sir. I am"

"Now you will tell me the location of your hidden bases."

Luke gathered his strength to reply.

"I will not."

Vader was surprised by the young man's boldness. No one ever dared to defy him.

Luke tried to move but he couldn't, Vader's light saber pointed to the boy's throat….Luke realized he was held in check by the manipulation of the Force.

"No one dare to defy me, young one!"

Vader tore the young man's shirt and passed the tip of the saber against his skin…

Luke's screams had an effect on Vader…he stepped back and stared at the pleading blue eyes…

"P…please…stop!"

Luke didn't predict this…he wanted to tell Vader the truth but he didn't know how to approach, now he was being tortured by his own father!

"I…I am…s-sorry." Luke whispered "A…anakin…"

Vader stopped on his tracks…

"What did you call me?"

Luke could feel the anger.

"A-Anakin."

Vader seethed. "Obi-Wan told you that. That name has no meaning for me!"

Luke was still in pain.

"I feel you know the Force…was Obi-Wan training you?"

"Y-yes…he started."

He could feel the hidden strength of the boy, after all he single-handled destroyed the Death Star, if not for that cursed Corellian smuggler who took him out of the range, but then he pondered, the if the boy could be tamed he would be a perfect apprentice….and he would have the title long denied….Master…

Vader tried to probe Luke's mind and found a powerful barrier…_the boy was shielding!_

The Dark Lord opened the door and waived to the stormtroppers.

"Take him to cell block 5 and prepare the binders."

"Yes, milord."


	5. Chapter 5

The Policy of Truth

Previous disclaimers apply: NOT MINE!

Thanks to all reviewers...I am posting two chapters today...enjoy!

Chapter 5

Luke walked through the corridor in binders, the storm troopers led him to the cell and he gasped in horror when he saw the binders and torture devices…

By the Force! His father was going to torture him! 

He was secured on the table. He saw floating droids with needles. His breath was erratic but he prayed to the Force for strength. His fear opened a window to Vader invade his mind and Luke realizing that placed another mental barrier throwing the Dark Lord out.

That angered the Dark Lord.

"Your resistance to my probe is useless. Soon you will tell me everything I want to know." Vader said coldly.

"I don't have much to tell." Luke said defiantly. He controlled his fear.

"We shall see, young one." Vader said and stepped aside to let the floating droids to do their work.

Luke screams once again took Vader off balance. After he could not stand anymore, he stopped the droids. Luke felt unconscious.

Vader was intrigued by the fact that the young man's torment was affecting him. It was most disturbing that this Padawan was rekindling the shadows of the past..

_Anakin_

He observed the unconscious boy for a minute, then left the cell.

He walked to the bridge and approached Admiral Veers.

"Admiral, I want you to gather all information in regards to the rebel prisoner. His resistance to the mind probe it is considerable. I want to learn everything about him, understood?"

"It will be done, milord."

* * *

The Death Star Destruction by the Force strong pilot "Luke" was not giving the Rebellion confidence in victory since they've learned that Luke was in the hands of the empire. The mind-boggling idea was that Luke had actually surrendered to the Imperial forces to everyone's dismay, with one exception: Leia. She knew Luke was searching to meet his father…or better yet…_their_ father. She couldn't take her mind of him."Brother, what have you done?" 

She thought as she looked at the stars, with a sad expression.

"I was looking for you." Han approached. "What's going on? It's something wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Luke."

"I miss the kid too. But I can't understand why he did what he did…"

"You were looking for me, what is it?"

"I need to get the money to Jabba. I'm going to be away for a while."

"No, Han. We need you. Without Luke here we need a good pilot like you, please. Wait until we leave Ord Mantell, Ok?"

"All right. I guess I can wait until then."

Han turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I just want to stay alone, for a while."

"All right." Han left.

Leia let the tear she suppressed to fall down her cheeks, she gazed upon the stars, she closed her eyes and swallowed before thinking.

_"Father! If you can hear me, please don't hurt my brother!"_

Vader was studying the latest developments of the Rebellion activities. The Imperial spies had the word that they were going to assemble in Ord Mantell within two standard weeks. His strategy was to let them to assemble and them attack. The rebel hero would be made as an example. He had to consult his master but he intended to turn the young rebel to the dark side and use him against the Alliance.

A sudden nudge from the force made the Dark Lord shivers…

A faint voice sang within his mind….

_"Father! If you can hear me, please don't hurt my brother!"_

"What?" Vader was pleased that he was alone. It would be a great embarrassment to startle in front of his subordinates. It would also be a waste to force choke them if they had witnessed his moment of weakness…

_"Who is this voice? She called me, father…"_

Vader concentrated in the Force….

That familiar voice…

_" Darth Vader, only you could be so bold! The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."_

_"Leia? Princess Leia Organa?"_

_"My father! My father!"_

Vader heart jumped. He recalled when the Princess thoughts dwelt on her "father" when she was captured…

"Why is she calling _me_, father? Who is her brother?"

_"Search your feelings, and find out you will!"_

Obi-Wan's voice echoed within his mind.

Vader was enraged. Was that a trick of the Force?

He stormed out of his chambers.

The bridge crew was terrified with the Dark Lord's presence.

"Admiral Veers!" Vader's voice echoed through the bridge and startled everyone.

"Y-yes, milord"

"Come with me."

The Admiral's heart was jumping, but he disguised his fear and followed the Dark Lord to the Detention Center.

"Do you have the information I requested about the rebel prisoner?"

"I sent his holo-picture to the galactic database. I will find out if there is a match."

"I will be in the Detention Center."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

Luke was awake. He wished he wasn't. He was in pain.

The droids had been torturing him off and on. He prayed to the Force for strength but it was harder and harder to maintain the state of peace…

"If you turn to the dark side your pain will stop…."

The Sith Lord's voice had echoed within his mind several times….he was days being tortured but resisting…

"Ben! Ben! I don't know if I can't take it anymore…he has to know…If I tell him…perhaps…."

Obi-Wan didn't respond…

Luke thought harder about telling Vader the truth…he was his father, but if he did…what would happen to Leia? His Sister?

He had to resist. Leia's future couldn't be jeopardized by his weakness.

His resolve started to falter when he heard the door switch and the respirator…but then he raised his mental shields…

"I see you are awake."

Luke turned his face away.

He felt the mechanical grip on his chin, turning his face to the black mask.

"You will show respect when I am talking to you!"

Luke slightly lifted his head.

"I am s-sorry…milord."

The young rebel's response surprised Vader. He felt the young man was really apologizing…even though he was being brutally tortured under his orders he started to show respect.

"Have you changed your mind?" Vader asked knowing the answer. He felt the young rebel was still resisting.

"No, sir." Luke answered immediately.

"I can stop this, young one. All you have to do is to give yourself to the dark side and work by my side. Your skills in the Force are untrained, I can give you the respite you need. No more pain, just give up, it is useless to resist."

The temptation was too great…especially from his father…

The father he admired without knowing…

Luke closed his eyes…tightly and finally answered.

"No, Never!"

Vader's rage was merciless. He picked up the whip from the droid and administered the discipline himself. Luke was bloodied leaning on the wall…crying.

The door opened.

Admiral Veers entered and held a gasp of horror with the scene he saw. Vader was annoyed by the Admiral's empathy for the Rebel.

However, he would deal with that later. The Admiral handled the data disk to Vader.

"Milord, here the information you've requested."

"Good work. Now, leave."

Admiral Veers turned his face from the tortured Rebel and left.

Vader held the disk up. Luke cleared the sweat of his eyes.

"I will learn everything about you, young one. Perhaps I may even convince you to join me after I find your family."

Luke's eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"This is the information you have been guarding for so long, but now your defeat will be complete, young one. I will know who you truly are and perhaps I will learn about your family and bring them here to join you."

Luke felt the sarcasm in Vader's voice. Perhaps would be the best if he knew the truth.

Vader picked up the young man and injected the drug to maintain him awake.

"No! Please!" Luke's pain was sharp when the dark lord pulled him out of the ground.

Vader ignored Luke's pleas and attached him to the wall chains.

His body was outstretched and the pain was even more unbearable.

"Please! Let me down!."

"Just say the words, young one. I will release you. Surrender to the Dark Side and you will feel no more pain."

Luke nodded in negative and bit his lips.

_"Stubborn Pedunk!" _Vader turned away with the information he needed. Perhaps he could capture the young rebel's relatives and bargain him for their lives with his surrender.


	6. Chapter 6

The Policy of Truth

Chapter 6

Vader finished his communication with his Master. He didn't tell about the young rebel's identity would be about to be revealed, but he told him that the young man was falling into despair and soon anger which would lead him to the Dark Side and a powerful ally.

Palpatine was pleased with his apprentice's report and to the imminent attack to the Rebel Base in Ord Mantell. After leaving the holo-chamber Vader went to his quarters and placed the holo-disk into the computer.

Galatical Data of Holo-Picture Analysis…

_CONFIDENTIAL DATA _

_Anchorhead School District System –_

_Name: Luke Skywalker_

_Father: Anakin Skywlalker (deceased)_

_Mother: Padme Naberrie (deceased)_

_Legal Guardians: Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun-Lars._

_Siblings: (1) – Name withheld _

Vader stepped back the screen. He could not breathe. His machine was not malfunctioning, it was his adrenaline that turned his heart into a pumping frenzy that the respirator had a hard time to keep it up.

"My son! He is my son!….and one sibling?" 

_"My father! My father!"_

Leia's voice echoed….

_"Don't hurt my brother…"_

Vader picked up the comlink.

"Commander, send me a medic to the Detention Center, immediately!"

"Yes, milord," the commander answered.

Darth Vader controlled his breathing and headed towards the Detention Center.

* * *

Han was checking the hyperdrive, he went outside to get the box of tools he left on the ramp of the Falcon, when he suddenly caught the eye of Leia running out of the Hangar.

"Wait a minute, Chewie. I got to do something."

//Don't take too long//

"I'll be right back."

Han ran towards Leia.

"Hey, your worship! Wait!"

"Don't call me that!" Leia answered. Han noticed she was wiping her face.

"What happened? You are crying."

"It is nothing."

"Come on, Princess. You are running and crying don't tell me it's nothing. What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"All right. You don't have to. But I think you would feel better if you told someone…even if it is not me."

"Let me be alone, I will think about."

"All right."

Han left. Leia walked towards her room. She sat down on her bed and started to cry.

_"My poor brother! He is in pain! I can fell it."_

* * *

Darth Vader's heart started to jump and he was thankful that the suit hid well his tremors. He was in total conflict as he opened the cell door and saw the rebel…his Son….so bloodied, tortured…the Son of his Angel

_Padme…_

Vader was even more surprised when he scanned the boy and no resistance was offered. The boy was completely weakened, Vader tried to gently probe his mind to learn of his state of mind.

_"He knows…"_

Vader removed Luke's binders. Luke almost fell, Vader held him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't tell me your name" Vader asked, Luke wasn't sure but he felt a hint of guilty.

Luke felt through the Force that Vader was in conflict.

"I…I was afraid."

The droids tended to Luke's wounds.

"You let me torture you because you were afraid?"

"I was afraid that you would still hurt me knowing that you were my father."

That statement totally surprised the Sith lord….He realized then that his own flesh and blood saw him as a monster…the whole galaxy saw him as such but it didn't matter to him, but Luke…his son, it mattered.

"I wouldn't have done that, my Son."

Luke's heart was filled with emotion. Vader was surprised with his son's demeanor.

The droids continued to treat Luke's wounds.

"Leave us." Vader ordered. The droids left immediately.

Vader held Luke's back, helping him to sit on the bed. Vader picked up the patches and started to treat his son.

Luke was still afraid. After all he had been through it was difficult to trust Vader.

"Do not fear me anymore, young one." Vader placed his hands gently over Luke's shoulders.

"Open your mind to me, I will help you to make the pain go away."

Luke nodded in agreement and let his father touch his mind…

Vader took his pain away, he send his vision to Luke through the Force. He would rule the galaxy and Luke would be his second in command and he would also bring his daughter…

"Does she know?" Vader asked.

"Yes…father. She does."

Vader remembered the young Princess' jumbled thoughts when he captured her.

"My father!" 

The Dark Lord was disturbed by the amount of guilty he was carrying. He walked away from Luke.

"_What have I done!"_

Luke slowly got up of his bunker and walked towards Vader. He placed his hands over his father's mechanical arm.

"It's all right, father. I forgive you."

For the first time in twenty years Vader experienced the feelings he had shut down long ago. He pulled the young boy and embraced him.

Luke felt safe and returned the embrace.

* * *

Leia woke up and saw Han and Chewie setting coordinates.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To see a friend of mine who might be able to help us," Han replied.

"What kind of friend?"

"He is a card-player, a scoundrel…you will like him."

"How long until we get there?" Leia asked.

"Fifty parsecs."

Leia closed her eyes again to rest.

* * *

"What is going to happen to me, father?" Luke asked with concern, after all he was a wanted man.

"Do not worry at this moment. I want you to rest.

"But father…" Luke tried to insist and Vader placed his gloved hand over Luke's forehead and sent a Force suggestion for a deep slumber.

Luke didn't resist…

Vader observed his sleeping son and the comlink buzzed.

"What is it?"

"This is Boba Feet, Lord Vader…I followed the trajectory of the Millennium Falcon and based upon the coordinates I took the liberty to apprehend the leader of the planet the Falcon is heading to"

"Good work, bounty hunter. Bring this leader to me.

* * *

Vader was sitting on his hyperbaric chamber when the door opened and a few storm troopers escorted the Bounty Hunter and the captured leader.

The chamber opened, Vader stared at the man in front of him.

"A ship that has landed in your Facility is of interest to me." Vader said. He could sense the captured man's fear through the Force.

"I will be at your services, Lord Vader."

"That is wise to do so…Mr.…"

"Calrissian, milord. Lando Carlissian"


End file.
